


trickster’s little trickster

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Azazel (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, NO rape, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Sexual Assault, Uncomfortable Sam Winchester, Upset Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: After finding out about his boyfriend’s boss sexually assaulting his boyfriend, Gabriel marches right up into his boyfriend’s job; searching for a confrontation.





	trickster’s little trickster

**Author's Note:**

> got this from watching the show ‘What Would You Do?’ jesus i love that show so much

Gabriel was angry. 

No, angry was more of an understatement. Gabriel was _enraged_. Furious, even. He had just been hanging out with his longtime friend Charlie, when she had told him what had been going on. 

‘ _I have something to tell you,’ She had said, worry shining in her eyes. This made Gabriel furrow his eyebrows in confusion very quickly, she was always so playful like him, it was rare to see her so serious._

_‘What is it?’ He questioned, cocking his head to the side. He swore he didn’t cock his head to the side like that all the time, even though him and everyone else knew it was a common habit in their family._

_‘Sam’s boss at his part-time job likes to sexually assault him. Sam told me, but I just had to tell you since you’re his boyfriend and all._ ’ 

That was all it took before Gabriel was up and out of him and Sam’s shared house and into his car. He drove all the way to Sam’s part-time job, which was a common visited bar downtown. And now here he was, marching into the place with the most pissed off look anyone has ever seen. 

“Gabe? Baby, what’re you doing here?” Sam’s voice shines to his ears the moment he sits down at the bar. 

“Came to see you of course, my sweet Samshine,” Gabriel grins lovingly, leaning over to his boyfriend and pressing their lips together. 

Sam blushes with a smile, “Baby.. you know you don’t have to surprise at work. I’m sure you have more important things to do.” 

“More important things to do than to come see your beautiful ass? Yeah, right,” Gabriel rolls his eyes and kisses Sam again, before pulling away right as Sam’s boss was walking through the bar, right behind Sam. 

Gabriel definitely didn’t miss the fact that he slapped Sam’s ass with a rag he was holding. 

He saw the way Sam jumped, the way Sam’s eyes widen in pure fear as his finger clutches the bar table beneath his hands desperately. 

“Hey!” He shouts, blood boiling, “Do not fucking touch him like that.” 

Sam’s boss, Azazel, raises an eyebrow with a chuckle, “I’m his boss. I can do whatever I want--” 

“Being his boss does not mean you can touch him like he’s your fucking property you idiotic bimbo! He hasn’t touched you inappropriately, so why do it to him?” Gabriel lectures. 

“Gabriel stop,” Sam warns, eyes concerned but also full of love. 

Gabriel ignores his warning as Azazel speaks up again, “And who are you? Just some average customer? How do you know he’s not my boyfriend, smart one?” 

Steam practically shoots out of Gabriel’s ears, “Because I’m his boyfriend, you _stupid_ fuck. And even I know, as his _boyfriend_ , that I’m not supposed to touch him inappropriately unless I have his consent to do so!” 

“I can do whatever I want!” 

“You can’t do whatever you want to him! Or to anyone, for that matter! You’ve literally got the same amount of brains as a baked potato,” Gabriel growls, slamming his hand down on the bar table. 

Azazel narrows his eyes and looks towards Sam. “Okay Sam, you’re done here.” Sam sighs and looks at Gabriel with a pissed off expression before rolling his eyes and storming to the backroom to go change out his uniform and into his normal clothes. Sam then proceeds to march out the bar, sending Gabriel nasty glares as he did so. Gabriel sighs and clutches the bridge of his nose. “You too, get out.” 

“Gladly,” Gabriel smirks, hopping off his barstool and walking out the bar after Sam.  

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you do that?!” Sam screams, shoving Gabriel into his own car angrily. 

“What?! I just saved you, what do you mean?!” 

“You just got me fucking fired, is what you fucking did you _idiot_!” Sam grabs a handful of his hair in distress. 

“Oh you’re being such a hypocrite. If that were to happen to me, you would’ve done the same thing!” Gabriel rolls his eyes and takes his car keys out of his pocket; going to open the car door before Sam yells at him again. 

“No I wouldn’t have!” 

Gabriel freezes, turning around slowly. “Excuse me?” His eyes were wide, full of betrayal and tears. “If someone was sexually assaulting me; grabbing and slapping my ass, touching my waist, rubbing my thighs, or fucking grinding on my ass, you wouldn’t do anything to stop it?” 

“No, of course I would! Just not to get you fired! Not the way you did it!” Sam groans, burying his face into his hands. 

“Oh well, sorry for saving you from a potential rapist, _babe_ ,” Gabriel gets into his car, and slams the car door, waiting for Sam to go into the passenger seat and he tries pathetically wipe his tears. But of course, he doesn’t miss the way Sam’s face softens as the taller man walks around the the passenger side and gets in. 

“Gabey, I’m sorry, I’m being a huge dick,” He apologizes, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel sighs, “You were yelling at me for protecting you. Sure, you got fired, but at least now we don’t have to worry about you getting raped in the future.” 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry for getting angry at you. Thank you for saving me like the king you are,” Sam whispers, pressing his lips against Gabriel’s cheek sweetly. 

Gabriel sighs, wiping his tears and turning his head to kiss Sam’s full on the lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sam smiles happily, kissing Gabriel again, “And I also might’ve dumped a few drinks all over his office when I went to go change.” 

Gabriel grins mischievously, “You’re amazing.” 

“Am I still your little trickster?” 

“You’re still the trickster’s trickster.”

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
